Double Edged
by xXMangaOtakuxX
Summary: Our MC wanted to live a normal life, except he cant. His parents and little sister were murdered. He is also homeschooled by abusive foster parents. After helping All Might save the day, he is scouted to learn at U.A. with class 1A minus Mineta. Watch him as he follows a path of revenge and discovery in his own way.
1. Prelude

Hello readers. Yes, you. This is my first fanfic but I'll do the best I can. In this one, the mc is... a surprise. But I will tell u that their quirk is a weapon quirk like Erza Scarlet's. I hope this lives up to your expectations, so sit back, relax, and read on. BTW this story is a day before the entrance exam bc what happens before that is pretty much obvious. Only thing that should be worried about is language and violence.

"It's just another boring day after all huh. Nothing really happens right now so I shouldn't have expected much anyways." (yawn)"Too bad magic doesnt exist, like something would just happen in 3,2,1..." (BOOOOOOM) "Whoops." *nervous laughter*"I'll check it out."

*At the scene*

(screaming, explosions, and mayhem unfold)

"Tremble Minato, as the great Nitro steps onto the stage!! Call your dumb heroes so I can end their pathetic lives!! (laughter)

*punch* *Nitro flies into the distance*

"WHAT THE HELL!!"

"Do not fear citizens. Because I AM HERE!!"

"So the great All Might joins the party. If I kill you then everyone would bow to me. I can rule this disgusting planet. COME AT ME!!"

(Behind Nitro) "I'm already here. Detroit SMASH!!" (BOOOOM) (WHOOSH)

"Sorry but you're gonna have to do better than that. Time Bomb."

"What!? (BOOOOOOM)"

(screams and panic grow)

"Don't worry, I wont let anyone get hurt, even if i have to sacrifice myself to do so."

"Oh, really now. I might not be able to hurt you, but you'll protect the citizens either way right, so what will you do when they're trapped by my explosions. JUST TRY TO SAVE THEM AND YOURSELF, HERO!!"

'Shit. Where are more heroes. He planned this large scale assault knowing what would happen. Who the hell is he!?'

"Aw, you look troubled. Well then, lets begin freeing some souls. Despair as you lament your weakness and failure, All Might. Hyper Explosion!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"Sorry but no one's dying. Not today." (SLASH) ''All Might, are you okay?"

"Who are you. You shouldn't rush into danger like that."

"But if I didn't someone would have died. I can't... I won't let anyone die. That's what a hero stands for."

'He reminds me of young Midoriya. Kids these days are really special.' "Thank you. I could use an assist so for now, please help the people while Nitro is down."

"You got it" (loudly)"Everyone follow me to safety. Women and children first. If you're able to move, then help those who cant. If it's serious, head immediately to the hospital. Use your quirks if they'll help the situation. Let's go."

'He's like a pro. No, it's more like... he's experienced this before.' "Hey, before you go tell me your name."

Its Lance. Lance Takanawa."

"I need to speak with you when I'm done. Now hurry, Nitro is recovering."

"You got it All Might. Make sure you win the day like always."

*grins* I promise.

"THAT DAMN BRAT. I'LL KILL HIM IN THE NAME OF SHADOW MESSIAH."

"Sorry, but with everyone evacuated, I'll bring you to justice."

*Later on the news*

"Earlier today, mayhem at Minato Mall as a villain came to kill and destroy. All Might showed up on the scene first to take the villain on but an interview after the fight says that another individual by the name of Lance Takanawa was key in making sure there were no casualties. We now go live to the scene--*bzzzzt*

"Mom did you hear about that? All Might is amazing isnt he."

"He certainly is something. You really love heroes, huh Izuku. Come eat your food. I made katsudon for your pre-celebration."

"Coming mom." 'Lance Takanawa. I wonder who he is. I'll ask All Might the next time I see him.'

 **And there you have the first chapter. I hope it was a nice prelude for what's coming. If you're wondering what Lance looks like, Imagine Natsu but with gray hair, white eyes, and Kirishima's height. The villain Nitro had a quirk called Mine. It lets him place explosive traps and he chooses when or how fast the detonate. As for Shadow Messiah, I changed the name of the league because its kinda bland. Next chapter, Lance and All Might meet again and the entrance exam occurs. Stick around.**


	2. Insight

**Hello again everyone. Im back with another chapter. The last chapter was pretty short but they'll be longer from now on. As for update time, I'll try to upload at least twice a week or once if I'm busy. Now lets get to the next chapter.** *After the fight*

Lance walks and says "I wonder when All Might will show up. He really is slow to be so fast."

Unbeknownst to Lance, All Might is trailing him.

"THIS IS ANNOYING, WHEN IS HE COMING!!" Lance screams out loud attracting a few weird looks.

As Lance walks All Might walks up to him but as someone else.

He speaks saying "Excuse me but are you Lance?"

Lance replies "Yeah, why?"

The man continues saying "All Might sent me to speak to you on his behalf. I am his secretary Toshinori Yagi. Can we speak in private?"

Lance pauses but answers "Sure. Lead the way, Toshinori."

Later at Dagobah Beach*

"So what did All Might wanna talk about?"

"Okay. I'll get straight to the point. Lance, what do you wanna be when you grow up?"

After some thought, Lance replies "I want to be someone who can protect those without power. People are oppressed by others who want to flaunt their power and hurt others. I... I will do all I can to help those people."

'Thats pretty admirable for someone so young.' After listening to his answer, Toshinori asks "What made you want to become a hero? I hope it isn't to personal."

"No its fine. I wanted to become a hero after my parents and little sister were murdered by a mob boss. We were penny-pinchers but we were all happy until they came. There was no warning or anything. They came and killed my father, then my mother. They tortured my sister and violated my mother before destroying our house."

At this point, Toshinori is disgusted at how villains are. At the same time, Lance starts tearing up and his pupil and irises turn black and looks visibly angry.

"When I find them, I'm gonna kill them. They took everything I loved and enjoyed it. I hid and had to watch as my family was destroyed one by one." He yells "ITS UNFORGIVABLE. WE WERE JUST LIVING OUR LIVES AND THEY JUST WANTED TO PUBLICLY DISPLAY THEIR POWER!!"

"LANCE!! Calm down. You're being consumed by your emotions. Its not bad to want justice, but you have to do it right."

Lance's eyes revert back to normal and he stops crying.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

"Its okay. So what are you doing now? How are you living?"

"Right now I live with foster parents. Even though they adopted me, they abuse and mistreat me daily because they're losing money to take care of me. I even get homeschooled so I can barely get away from them unless they're gone on business."

'He's really got the short end of the stick.' "Have you ever applied to any real schools before?"

"They wont let me no matter how much I ask. It would take something like All Maight himself to convince them."

"Then how about I put in a good word for you. You know that the entrance exam is tomorrow for UA. All Might could be able to pull some strings. Just show up tomorrow at UA."

"Woah really? That would be amazing!! Thanks Toshinori!! You're the best. I'll be there tomorrow then. See you tomorrow All Might."

(Toshinori freezes and turns pale)

"Huh? Wait what? How did you know?"

"Pretty simple actually. If you wanna disguise as a secretary, make it more known that you have one. Especially since its known you're a one man show. Two, you look like him but like someone popped a balloon and taped it back together without refilling it."

"Hey, thats hurtful even if it might be true."

"Sorry. Its just obvious for anyone who would really analyze it. My foster parent put me through study hell for half of my life."

"I'll take that into consideration. By the way, before you go, what is your quirk?"

"Oh my quirk. Its Blademaster. I have 15 blades stored in a pocket dimension of sorts. After training, 15 is my max capacity so I've done all of the quirk training I can. I mostly take whatever sword lessons I can."

"A rare quirk and a heroic mindset. You are really something, kid. Well I hope to hear you got into UA. See you around."

"You too. I'll try my best."

All Might and Lance walk seperate ways

'Sorry, but I won't be able to contain myself when I find them All Might.'

The next day*

'WHAT THE WHAT?! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!! So this is a school? Its pretty nice. I'll try my hardest All Might. For you, mom and dad, and Akira.

Flashback*

"So Mr. and Mrs. Takanawa, I hope you'll allow young Lance to enroll. I'll help with any necessities he may need and I'll even cover whatever costs may arise. I saw something special in him when he helped me earlier today. I want to nurture that and turn him into something great."

"Well Mr. All Might, me and my wife would love to have him enroll at UA. Its a good opportunity for him to live differently. As long as he is on his best behavior, he's all yours."

"Thank you, I'll do my best."

End of flashback*

Lance is currently walking towards test site A, where our main trio are to try out.

'I see a lot of promise here. Like the one with engines or the redhead. There are also oddballs like the brunette or the greenhead. Wait, green? Thats definetly odd. He seems different from everyone else though. Guess I'll have to see.'

Present Mic yells "Go!! There are no countdowns in reality. Hurry up!!"

Lance runs ahead as he thinks 'Well, lets begin!!'

 **And there is chapter 2. I hope its starting to get interesting. As you can see, Lance is as smart as Izuku, who he'll meet next chapter. I hope you like Lance's quirk. If you would want any pairing or have any ideas, leave a review. Stick around for chapter 3.**


	3. Entrance Exam

**Welcome back to Double Edged. In the last chapter, we got a backstory into Lance's life and the start of the entrance exam. In this chapter, I'll finish it off. I might end up replacing another boy with another OC in chapter 4 but for now, the entrance exam. Enjoy!!**

'Alright. I have to score at least 60 points if I want to be seen. I think I did good on the written exam thanks to abusive studying. For now, I'll use a regular sword.'

(pocket dimension opens) (schwing)

(slash, slash, slash)

'Alright a three pointer. Lets keep going.'

*Meanwhile, our OP greenhead*

'CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!! I NEED TO FIND A ROBOT!! It shouldn't be too hard right.'

(BOOOOM)

'Alright a 2 pointer. Lets go. SMAAAA-- (BOOOM)

A neaeby contestant shouts "Thanks for the distraction, dweeb. Better not fail. HAHAHAHA!!"

Izuku sweatdrops as he thinks 'What a tool.' "WAIT!! This is no time to daydream. I have to get points!!"

Izuku runs to find more robots but only sees piles of junk.

'Dammit, there isn't any left. I wont be able to succeed. Wait, no negativity. I just have to find more. I'm not giving up so easily.'

*In the observation room*

An unidentifiable animal watches the examinees saying "There are a wide variety of quirks this year. From strength enhancers, to weapon quirks, and even transformations. I hope many students succeed and prevail."

A woman dressed in a white leotard says "Even if their quirks look good, they still need experience to apply them. For instance the greenhead. (Looks at Izuku's site screen) He hasn't done much for now but run around looking for enemies."

Present Mic burst out yelling and says "But there are also many who are dominating the arena. (Looks at Bakugou's site screen) That guy with the explosions is on top of it all. YEEEAAAH!!"

The animal speaks up to say "We'll see what they're truly made of in a minute. Lets observe for now and weed them out.

*Site B*

Bakugou maneuvers around while yelling "DIE!! Damn robots. I'll show those teachers and that damn nerd. COME ON YOU PIECES OF TRASH!!"

*Site A with Izuku*

Izuku is running around sweating with no points. He sees more contestants destroying them all while saying 45, 56, 37, 51, and so on.

'Why do they have so many!? How do they have so many!? I'm gonna fail!! Everything will be for nothing!!"

(Rumbling)

Many contestants stop to try to figure out what's happening.

(Rumble, rumble, rumble)

Many shirk off the noise until...

(BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!)

Everyone stands in shock and/or terror at the monstrous robot that emerges from the ground.

'WHAT THE HECK!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!! RUN IDIOT!!'

"O..ow."

"What?"

Izuku turns around to see the girl who helped him trapped by rubble and debris.

*Flashback*

The girl says "It would be bad luck if you fell, ya know. Lets just try our best."

*End of Flashback*

'I have to save her, no matter what!!'

Izuku runs to help lift the rocks but is unable to lift them.

"Come on stupid rocks."

She tells Izuku "Don't worry about me. Just save yourself."

He instantly answers "If I did that, I wouldn't be much of a hero then."

Suddenly a voice says "Well said greenette."

"Huh, who are you?

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you out. I'll get the rubble, you deal with the bot. Hurry!!"

He hesitates but answers "Got it."

Izuku runs to the robot thinking on how to take it down.

He thinks of how he got here. He thinks of meeting All Might. He thinks of his supportive mother. He thinks of being... a hero.

Suddenly, he pulsates with energy, and jumps into the air. Everyone stares in amazement as he jumps into the robot's face. Down below, Lance helps the girl out of the rubble.

"Don't worry. Its nothing serious and shouldn't affect you at all."

She replies "Thank you. Help out the boy from earlier. He might need it."

Lance replies "You got it. Get to safety so you can avoid anymore injuries."

She thanks him again before getting away to safety.

"Alright, now lets get rid of this robot."

*Back in the air*

Izuku powers up and thinks of the girl he was protecting.

'I will... save them all. No matter what. Scream with all you have. Clench your cheeks. Go beyond Plus Ultra!!' "SMMMAAAAASSSSSHHHH!!!!!"

Everyone in the arena including Lance watch in amazement as he defeats the robot with a punch. In the observatory, the teachers are stunned by the show of heroism and skill.

All Might thinks 'So they were in the same area. Those two helped save her. Truly magnificent heroes.

*Back in site A*

Izuku is schocked that he was able to use OFA to defeat the robot. He also remembers he jumped impossibly high into the air.

'Uh oh'

He screams as he passes out from the fear and pain from his attack and the freefall.

The girls asks Lance "Can you get him so he doesnt die?"

"Lance replies "Unless we got anti-gravity I don't see how."

She smiles smugly as she activates her quirk on Lance.

"There. You can float so please save him."

"He replies before being thrown at Izuku to counter the fall speed. After they crash together pretty hard, Lance is able to land safely on the ground with Izuku.

"You got him!!"

"Of course. We don't need someone dying before achieving their dream."

Izuku wakes up to find he has landed safely but is still broken from his assault.

"How did I get on the ground?"

Lance replies "Me and... her saved you. Sorry but, what's your name?"

Oh, my name is Ochako Uraraka. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. What about you?"

"Oh. M-my name is Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you and thanks for saving me. What about you?"

"Me? Oh sorry. My name is Lance Takanawa. Nice to meet you."

Uraraka and Izuku say "You're the person who helped All Might?!"

"Yep."

Uraraka stares in awe while Izuku says "That's so cool!!" He talks happily while forgetting he is injured so much he passes out again.

Lance and Uraraka both think 'There he goes.'

"Good work everyone. Congratulations all around."

The contestants are confused as to who she is until someone asks her who is she. Someone gives the explanation on who she is before she embarrassingly kisses Izuku and confuses almost everyone.

She asks "Is there anyone else hurt?" but everyone is just fine so she leaves. Soon after everyone else leaves also.

*Back in the observation room*

Many teachers are chatting and debating over what just happened but a certain ninja-looking teacher inquires about what happened in his own way.

 **There is the finished chapter 3. Please follow and review if there are any concerns, inquiries, or wants for this story. Next chapter is our first look at UA life. Stick around for chapter 4.**


	4. The First Day

**Welcome back to chapter 4. In this chapter, we will experience our first day at school. You know everyone obviously so this day will be more about what happens than a meet and** **greet. I decided to replace Koda with another female OC. Please don't hate me. Let's get to it.**

Dream*

A young girl says "Brother, stop zoning out. Its dinner time. Hurry up."

He replies "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming Aki. Don't go crazy from hunger."

Akira says "I'm not going crazy, you're just slow. Stop being so lazy."

A feminine voice yells "Hey, hey, stop fighting you two. We're getting ready to eat."

"Fine, mom. But she started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

A masculine voice says "Hey, listen to your mother. That's bad discipline."

They both say sorry but laugh as a family. They sit at the table and start eating, unaware of the people outside.

Many gruff voices convene about what's going on.

"So how are we doing this?"

"When can we kill them?"

"Let's torture them all!!"

A deep voice yells "QUIET!! We'll all get to do what we want. Let's just destroy them all and show them what we're about."

End of dream*

'The last thing I remember is my sister's face before she told me to escape. She had a horrified expression as they slowly tortured her to death.'

Next morning*

"Hey Lance, wake up before you get another punishment for being late."

(thudding and rapid footsteps)

"Sorry Mrs. Takanawa. I stayed up because I was too excited. I got the top score of 125 and All Might got me into UA High."

"I don't care. The only reason you're attending UA is because we don't have to pay. Remember that and go already."

(Sadly) "Yes, Mrs. Takanawa."

On the train to UA*

'Why does she have to be so uncaring? Its really frustrating how terrible thay are at parenting.'

(Whisper) "Young Takanawa. Hey, wake up."

"Huh? Wait Al- Toshinori? What are you doing here? I thought-"

"That heroes can't ride a train?"

"No. Just you. I mean, you can basically fly and move at superspeed."

"Not all the time. Just when its necessary. Heroes have to follow the laws too."

"Yeah, I guess. I still think you could have just flew to UA though."

"Nevermind that. What were you thinking about? A boy was wierded out because he said you looked like you were gonna attack him."

"Oh...it was nothing to worry about."

"Young Takanawa, remember that a hero must always take care of themselves as much as others. Can't lift a building with a broken arm."

(Sweatdrop) "What person lifts a building for someone?"

"Oh, sorry. But take those words into consideration. That is something all heroes must do every time they do their job."

"Gotcha, Toshinori. So when do you teach us at school?"

"Sorry, but thats a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Fine. I hope Midoriya and Uraraka made it in."

"Midoriya. You know him?"

"Yeah, we took the exam together. Wait! You know him!?"

"Yeah...I met him before the exam so I was just curious."

"Oh. I can't believe he's known you for a while now."

Suddenly a (Ding, dong) noise is made followed by a voice saying "We are now near UA so please get ready to leave soon."

"Oh sorry Toshi. I'll see you later."

"Ok, see you later Young Takanawa."

At the school*

"Alright, where is 1A. Its gotta be somewhere. Oh, there it is."

A voice says "Takanawa. Its nice to see you again."

"Huh? Oh, Midoriya. Having trouble finding 1A too?"

"Yeah, I got lost finding it."

"Well, its right here so we made it."

"Oh? Haha...thats nice. I hope our class has nice people in it."

(Opens door)

A blue haired boy yells "Take your feet off of the desk right now!!"

An ashy haired boy replies saying "Why should I. The stick up your ass really must hurt, doesn't it?"

Lance and Izuku think 'What the hell?'

Lance coughs causing everyone's attention to shoot towards the door. They both instantly look away from nervousness.

A female voice says "Hey Midoriya, Takanawa, hold the door."

Izuku yells "Hey Uraraka, did you get lost too?"

"Yeah. An upperclassman helped me out though so I made it."

"Oh, thats nice."

"If you're here to talk, then you can leave now."

Lance, Izuku, and Ochako look to find a caterpillar looking entity staring at them. They all think 'What the heck is that' before a man emerges from the now known sleeping bag.

"You all took to long to shut up. In the field, that amount of time can mean lives lost. Its impractical. You should work on that. Good morning, I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa."

He grabs into his sleeping bag to pull out a gym uniform which he tosses to Izuku.

"Here, everyone put these on and meet me outside."

The class is left silent while some thought of how sleepy he looked.

Outside*

"Now that you're all here, we can begin."

A spiky redhead say "Why are we outside? I don't wanna miss orientation. By the way everyone, I'm Eijiro Kirishima."

(Little timelapse of name exchange for those who would want me to acknowledge it)

Aizawa speaks up saying "That was a waste of time, but to answer your question, we're having a quirk assessment test."

The class (minus the Bakugo, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu) says "A quirk assessment test!?"

"Yes that's right. If you're training to be heroes, then I want to see what you're worth. To up the stakes, whoever I deem the worst is EXPELLED!"

Again the class (minus the same three) shout "WHAT!?"

Ochako replies "But that's unfair. We tried our hardest to get here. We don't wanna be expelled on the first day."

Aizawa grins evilly and says "Oh that's unfair. What about natural disasters, greedy villains, or uncontrollable events that cause massive destruction. To be a hero is to see past the unfairness and be a beacon of hope. During your three years, you will go through hell to ensure you become the best hero possible. If you dont wan't to do this then leave."

Everyone puts on a serious face as they harden their resolve to face the challenge ahead.

"Takanawa, you got the most points in the entrance exam. What is your farthest pitch with a softball?"

"Well I was homeschooled but one time I threw it like 83 meters in a fitness test."

"Try it now, but use your quirk to launch the ball however you can."

"Yeah, sure."

Lance steps up to the circle and thinks over his plan.

"Any day now, Takanawa."

"Okay, okay. Had to think of something. I'm ready."

"Just stay inside the circle."

Lance opens up a galaxy looking portal which surprises almost everyone but everyone looked shocked at what he pulled out.

The class shouts "A sword!? Look at how big it is!"

Bakugo shouts "Are you an idiot. What's a sword supposed to do. It's as big as this useless nerd here."

"Well Bakugo, I plan on playing baseball right now with #9 here."

Lance tosses the ball high in the air and swings with tremendous force at the baseball which causes it to jet away and a tremendous air surge around him.

The class shouts "What the-"

(BEEP)

"Well Takanawa, it seems your plan was pretty profitable. These are the outside the box thoughts you should apply to problems."

Aizawa shows everyone the score and everyone is shocked.

"Wow 1.25 km. That's nice."

"Now, all of you show me why you're here. Go beyond. Plus Ultra.

(AN: I'm just gonna skim through the test but I won't focus on just one person.)

Test 1*

Many averaged around 5-7 seconds but some stuck out such as Iida, Bakugo, Todoroki, and Lance with 3-4 seconds.

Test 2*

Only Shoji really stood out in the grip strength with 540 kg. Lance ended up with a 98 kg evaluation.

Test 3*

Many people like Asui, Bakugo, and Aoyama cleared the sandbox. Lance almost made it.

Test 4*

Side steps were pretty normal for everyone.

Test 5*

Besides Lance, Bakugo, Izuku, Ochako, and Yaoyorozu got their ball the farthest. Midoriya still broke his finger and Bakugo still bomb-rushed him. (Pun intended)

Tests 6-8*

Pretty boring but in the distance run the top 5 were Iida, Bakugo, Todoroki, Lance, and Izuku.

After the test*

"Now that we're all done, I'm just gonna pull up all of the scores."

Aizawa pulls up the scores and mostly everyone is tensed. The person in last ended up Hagakure. (Yeah, even quirkless, he would still beat her. Invisibilty ONLY makes you invisible.)

"Well, as I said, last place is expelled. But it was just a lie."

Everyone looks surprised and don't say anything. Even though he lied, Koda speaks up (surprisingly) saying "Sensei, even though I didn't end up last, my family is moving so you'll have to fill in the vacant spot. It was nice to meet everyone but I'll take my leave."

Everyone sweatdrops and thinks "Then what was the point of coming?"

"Ahem. Well, no one is getting expelled so everyone hurry up and change into your normal clothes and hurry to orientation. Midoriya, go to the nurse and fix that. Its wierd to look at it."

"Yes, Sensei."

Narrative after orientation*

'So far things look fun here. The classes are pretty easy to a few who seem to have the brain power. Even though they're easy, they cover a wide range of topics. Lunch is so delicious too. A pro hero is here for everything. You'd think people would target this place more. My foster parents barely cook so I usually just fend for myself.'

At lunch*

"Hey Lance come sit here with us."

"Huh? Oh, Uraraka. Ok."

"So Lance, what was up with the giant sword. It was really wierd."

"Well my quirk is Blademaster. I have 15 blades with different abilities I can use. That was Juggernaut, or #9. As you saw, it gives an impressive power boost."

"That's a pretty nice quirk. Mines is Zero Gravity. I can nullify thw weight of an object but I have a limit to how much weight I can nullify before I throw up."

"Wow those are really good quirks. Zero Gravity can be useful in so many situations. Think of all you can do with it. Blademaster is also really cool. I never heard of a quirk like that. It also seems really dangerous. That would be pretty deadly in the hands of a villain. Its nice to see so many-"

"MIDORIYA!"

"Huh? Oh sorry. I have a habit of mumbling about things when I'm deep in thought."

"Its ok."

Uraraka asks Iida "So what's your quirk?"

"My quirk is engine. I use the thrusters on my leg to run really fast."

"Now that I thunk about it, Iida are you famous or rich or something."

"Huh? Um, well." (sigh) "I didn't want to say this but yes Uraraka. Do you know the turbo hero Ingenium?"

Lance and Ochako say yeah but Izuku says "I know him. He's a super fast hero who has many sidekicks. His agency is really big and he has a really good following."

"Well he's my older brother. He is an unmatched leader who upholds the law and promotes chivalry."

They all start clapping for Iida.

(Ring)

"Alright you three. We should get to class before we're late."

Uraraka says "Ok, Ingenium."

Lance and Izuku start laughing and Iida blushes a little.

Back to the narrative*

'Class seems fun and many people seem to have already formed friend groups. I think we have time for one more thing before school lets out.'

(Aizawa walks in)

"Alright settle down everyone. In the absence of Koda I asked the principal to add an extra student. I'll introduce her now. YOU CAN COME IN NOW."

A girl walks in and stands next to Aizawa. She has a mix of purple and blue hair that extends all the way down her back.

"Hello everyone. My name is Akira Nakamura. I hope we can have a good school year together."

'Akira!?'

Lance looks shocked and Midoriya notices but stays silent.

(AN: Since Lance replaces Mineta, he sits behind Izuku. Yaoyorozu sits in Koda's seat in this fic.)

"I hope you all welcome her and aspire to be heroes together. Now go home."

(Ring)

Narrative again*

'I already made friends with Iida, Uraraka and- dang it, we forgot to ask Izuku what was his quirk was. Oh well, we can ask tomorrow. I can't believe someone named Akira would be with us. The world really is something, huh.'

"Hey Takanawa wait up."

"Hey Iida. What's up."

"Us 4 thought you should walk to the station with us. It seemed really nice so we're going together."

"Thats a nice idea. Where's the fourth person?"

"She's right here."

'Oh come on. Did it have to be her.'

"Hey Takanawa. I'm Nakamura but you already know that."

"J-just call me Lance. You don't have to be so formal."

"Ok, Lance."

Everyone starts laughing but Lance and Akira both blush a little. It went by unnoticed though.

 **I hope this chapter satisfied. Work was busy so I couldn't write much. I hope the changes also don't scare you away. Also, Izuku isn't as nervous but he's the same as the anime around Bakugo. Next chapter we cover the battle training. Till next time.**


End file.
